


i'll be your hero and win it

by pseudowoodo



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudowoodo/pseuds/pseudowoodo
Summary: Sam realizes he needs to stop Blaine and Kurt’s wedding and recruits Sebastian to help. s6/post-canon au where Blaine and Kurt got engaged but not married at Brittany and Santana's wedding. Sam POV, told mostly through text messages.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 15
Kudos: 92
Collections: Seblaine Week 2020





	i'll be your hero and win it

**Author's Note:**

> for Seblaine Week 2020 Day 1: college
> 
> ok, so i intended this to be from Blaine's POV as another take on [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767113) where Blaine and Sebastian are friends at NYU then get together five years later only this time they're able to get together while they're still in college. then i realized it would have to be really long and there's no way I'd get it done in time for Seblaine week, so I told it from Sam's POV, which was a lot easier since he's living hundreds of miles away lol. 
> 
> I might write the Blaine POV someday, but for now here is what's essentially a Blam fic

Sam feels like it’s been forever since he talked to Blaine. It’s probably normal that they don’t talk as much now that they’re living so far apart, but even when Blaine was in Ohio it was like they barely saw each other. He feels kinda guilty about that; he’s pretty sure Blaine was in a bad place last year and Sam wasn’t as good a bro to him as he should have been. In fairness though, he doesn’t really remember a lot of last year. He’s beginning to suspect Coach Sue messed with his brain or something.

So he’s glad when Blaine comes to find him in the locker room, without Kurt for once. He likes Kurt, he does, but he feels like Blaine should be happier than he is with him. He shouldn’t be practically begging Sam to move into his closet in New York.

“I told you that New York's not my speed,” Sam tells him, agitated. “It's too fast; it's too loud; there's too many sports teams, so I get confused on who I'm supposed to root for.”

“We just root for whichever one's winning,” Blaine says with a shrug.

“Okay, that's something Kurt would say,” Sam says, smiling to hide how bothered he is.

“That's what happens when you get married.”

Sam’s pretty sure that isn’t right. Besides, Blaine and Kurt aren’t married yet.

“Kurt and I are really happy, all right?” Blaine continues, defensive even though Sam hadn’t even said anything. “We're having a very good life together. We see everybody - we see Rachel, we see Artie, Brittany, Santana, Kitty...” he shrugs. “It's a lot of fun, but I miss my best friend.”

“I miss you too, man.” He sometimes feels like he’s been missing Blaine since high school, before things got so weird in New York then even weirder back here. Since before Kurt came back into their lives and changed things. Changed Blaine.

His next thought makes him feel like a total traitor even though he knows in his gut that it’s right: He’s gotta stop that wedding.

Text with TINA: September 9, 2015

SAM: Do u ever think that maybe Kurt and Blaine shouldn’t get married?

TINA: SAM! You’re not allowed to say that!!!

SAM: Whatd you mean?

TINA: I don’t know... I feel like we’ll get in trouble

SAM: So... they should get married?

TINA: No!

TINA: Obviously it’s gonna be a disaster

TINA: It already is, I mean dropping out of nyada? Dating karofsky? What even happened last year???

TINA: Did u know they almost got married at Brittany and Santana’s wedding? Like two days after they got back together??? Mess

TINA: But Blaine’s never gonna see that so we just have to be supportive

SAM: There’s gotta be something we can do

TINA: Like what? You can’t talk to him, he won’t listen. Remember when you tried in high school? He’ll just cut you out

SAM: So we gotta be sneaky this time

TINA: Yeah, good luck with that

SAM: We got til December, I’ll figure something out

TINA: Ugh who gets married on Christmas?

SAM: It’s December 21st. Blaine says Christmas time is very important for them

TINA: Well we’ll need a Christmas miracle

Text with BLAINE: September 19, 2015

SAM: Hey dude! How's nyu going?

BLAINE: Great! I joined an acapella group this week!

SAM: Oh cool!

BLAINE: Yeah! You’ll never guess who’s in it

SAM: Matthew Mcconaunghey

BLAINE: Uh, no. Sebastian Smythe. You remember him, right?

SAM: Yeah, evil warbler dude!

BLAINE: He’s not evil

SAM: Wdym? He was a totally worthy nemesis senior year

SAM: It’s cool, all the best villains join the good guys eventually

BLAINE: True!

SAM: So he goes to nyu too?

BLAINE: Yup

BLAINE: His group was by far the best one, I really had no choice

SAM: Oh, do you not wanna hang out with him?

BLAINE: No I don’t mind, it’s just that Kurt doesn’t like him

SAM: Right, cause of that slushie thing

BLAINE: Yeah, and some other stuff

BLAINE: He thinks he going to try to steal me lol

SAM: Hm

BLAINE: ?

SAM: Just remembered something

SAM: He helped a lot with your proposal right?

SAM: The first one

BLAINE: Yeah, that was nice of him

SAM: Totally

SAM: Acapella sounds fun!

BLAINE: I know right!

BLAINE: Kurt says it’s so high school, but college acapella’s like a huge thing

SAM: Especially now with those movies

BLAINE: Exactly! And with our combined Warbler experience we definitely have a shot at nationals

SAM: Lol that does sound like high school

SAM: In a good way

BLAINE: Yeah! We never got to perform together before, I’m excited!

BLAINE: What about you? How are your classes going?

SAM: Rly good! The nd are crushing it

BLAINE: Not a surprise with you as their teacher. I meant your college classes though

SAM: Oh those are good too! Turns out when I know what I’m studying for I’m pretty good at it

BLAINE: That’s great!

BLAINE: So funny we both ended up studying music education

SAM: I’m sure your classes are way fancier than mine

BLAINE: But you’re already getting so much experience! And you’ve got a guaranteed teaching position once you’re qualified

BLAINE: You’re gonna do great things Sam. I’m so proud of you

SAM: Thanks man. You too

Facebook message with SEBASTIAN: September 23, 2015

SAM: heard u and blaine were doing acapella together

SEBASTIAN: Seriously? Hummel already gave me the Talk okay, I don’t have some nefarious scheme. I didn’t even know Blaine was gonna be here

SAM: no, it’s cool dude. i’m glad you’re hanging out

SAM: does nefarious mean like trying to break them up?

SEBASTIAN: ...Not really, but sure

SAM: do u need any help with ur scheme?

SEBASTIAN: Nice try. Like I said, there is no scheme

SAM: haha right. but like, if i had a scheme, which i don’t, would u help?

SEBASTIAN: What.

SAM: i can count on you when the time comes, right?

SEBASTIAN: ???

SEBASTIAN: Wait, are /you/ trying to break them up?

SEBASTIAN: Lol and Blaine said you were straight

SAM: it’s not a gay thing, it’s a friend thing. I just want him to be happy

SEBASTIAN: Uh huh, sure

SEBASTIAN: So what’s the plan?

SAM: idk man. nothing yet. just keep hanging out with him

SEBASTIAN: To make Kurt jealous?

SAM: no, to make Blaine happy

Text with BLAINE: October 2, 2015

SAM: How’s acapella going?

BLAINE: Really good! The new kids are coming along well

SAM: Aren’t you a new kid?

BLAINE: Technically, I guess. But they’re all younger than me and Sebastian made me co-captain once i joined so it’s different

SAM: Lol he did?

BLAINE: Because I have a lot of experience. I did coach an acapella group last year

SAM: Right

SAM: So Sebastian's been cool?

BLAINE: Definitely! He introduced me to my new favorite coffee place, so I basically owe him my life now

BLAINE: We’ve kinda been studying together too

SAM: Woah, he’s doing music education too??

BLAINE: No, he’s doing poli sci

BLAINE: It’s still helpful though. And Kurt needs the apartment to practice so it’s just easier to study here

SAM: Huh

Facebook message with SEBASTIAN: October 2, 2015

SAM: ur doing great!

SEBASTIAN: Please stop contacting me

Text with TINA: October 13, 2015

SAM: So what do you think about Sebastian

SAM: Warbler Sebastian

SAM: With Blaine

TINA: SAM

TINA: What are you doing????

SAM: Nothing!

SAM: I just think they might like each other

TINA: So you want Blaine to cheat on Kurt????

TINA: You KNOW how badly that went last time

SAM: NO of course not

SAM: I just want Blaine to realize there are other guys out there, you know?

SAM: Like he doesn’t have to marry his high school boyfriend

TINA: There’s nothing wrong with marrying your high school boyfriend

SAM: I thought u said they were a disaster?

TINA: Yeah, Blaine shouldn’t do it, but in general it’s fine

SAM: Ur not still trying to marry mike are u?

TINA: Don’t be ridiculous

TINA: But I could, someday. That would be fine

SAM: Uh...

Text with BLAINE: November 10, 2015

SAM: Dude! What do you wanna do for your bachelor party, I gotta start planning

BLAINE: Oh, I don’t think we’re really doing that

SAM: WHAT!

SAM: Come on, u gotta have a bachelor party

BLAINE: We were just going to do a joint party, since we have all the same friends

SAM: But the whole point is it’s your last night as a single dude! You can’t spend it with ur boyfriend!

SAM: Don’t u want a party just for you? I’m sure Rachel’s got tons of plans for Kurt

BLAINE: I don’t know... I don’t wanna make our friends choose between us

SAM: It’s easy, we get Tina, Artie and mike, Kurt gets Rachel Mercedes Brittany and Santana

SAM: We could steal totally steal Brittany and Santana too but i don’t wanna take everyone

SAM: That just leaves kitty. Do u want her, or no?

BLAINE: Hm, I’m not sure what’s up with her and Artie, we should probably ask which one she wants

SAM: So that's a yes to the party!?

BLAINE: I’ll talk to Kurt

Text with BLAINE: November 12, 2015

BLAINE: Okay, bachelor party is a go!

SAM: YES

SAM: It’s gonna be awesome dude, i promise

BLAINE: Nothing too crazy, okay? Like, no strippers or anything

SAM: Aw u don’t want me there :(

BLAINE: Lol if you want to strip, I’ll make an exception

Facebook Message with SEBASTIAN: November 21, 2015

SAM: Hey where should we have Blaine’s bachelor party?

SEBASTIAN: We?

SAM: Well ur in New York and i’m not so i need ur help

SEBASTIAN: I don’t want to help with wedding planning, the proposal was bad enough

SAM: It’s not wedding planning, it’s the BACHELOR party. So like, celebrating Blaine not being married yet

SAM: Don’t u wanna celebrate that?

SEBASTIAN: It’s not like I’m going to it

SAM: Not yet. I’m gonna do my best to get u an invite

SAM: But if you choose the place, then you can just crash it

SEBASTIAN: Fine.

SAM: Yes!

SAM: He said nothing too wild

SEBASTIAN: Shocker

SEBASTIAN: There’s a karaoke bar he’d probably like

SAM: It’s not callbacks is it? I’m pretty sure he doesn’t like that place

SEBASTIAN: Ew no, somewhere cool

SAM: Awesome! Thanks man!

Text with BLAINE: November 27, 2019

SAM: So who else should I invite to ur bachelor party?

BLAINE: What do you mean? I thought we already decided who’s going to which one?

SAM: Yeah, of our high school friends. What about ur college friends?

BLAINE: I don’t really have any

SAM: Come on dude, you must have met some cool people

BLAINE: I guess. It’s just weird you know? They’re all so young

SAM: We’re young too...

BLAINE: Yeah, but they’re all living in the dorms, going to parties, hooking up. A lot of them have never even been in a serious relationship before and here I am getting married. We just don’t have much in common

SAM: Yeah, i guess it’s kinda weird for me too cause i have a job coaching high school kids

SAM: Everyone’s super nice though

BLAINE: Do you ever get jealous of them?

SAM: Nah, my life’s pretty great

SAM: Do you?

BLAINE: Sometimes. I feel like I didn’t really get a chance to be young like that

BLAINE: I used to think it was really lucky that I met Kurt so early, but maybe it would have been better if we met later. I think I would have liked being a normal college kid

SAM: It’s not too late you know

SAM: You don’t have to get married

BLAINE: I want to get married

SAM: Yeah, but what’s the rush?

BLAINE: Why wait if I know he's the one?

SAM: Because it sucks growing up too fast. we don’t have a choice most of the time but you do now

BLAINE: I can’t risk losing Kurt again

SAM: I think you could

SAM: I just want you to be happy

SAM: Are you happy?

BLAINE: Of course I am

BLAINE: Why wouldn’t I be?

SAM: Idk... you don’t talk about Kurt that much

BLAINE: He’s busy. It’s his senior year

SAM: Right

SAM: Just think about it, ok?

SAM: You know i’m with you no matter what

BLAINE: I know

SAM: What about Sebastian?

BLAINE: What about him?

SAM: He’s your friend right? Do u wanna invite him?

BLAINE: I don’t think that’s a good idea

SAM: Why not?

BLAINE: Kurt wouldn’t like it

SAM: Really? It sounds like you hang out all the time

BLAINE: Well, Kurt doesn’t really know about that

SAM: Oh

SAM: It’s your party, you can invite whoever you want

BLAINE: I just think it’d be weird

SAM: Why? He already helped with the proposal

BLAINE: I guess...

BLAINE: I’ll see if he’s even interested

SAM: Ok. Just lmk

Facebook message with SEBASTIAN: December 4, 2015

SEBASTIAN: Blaine invited me to his bachelor party

SEBASTIAN: Gotta say, I’m impressed you actually managed it

SAM: awesome dude!

SEBASTIAN: So what exactly are you expecting me to do here?

SAM: just keep doing what your doing man

SEBASTIAN: I’m not doing anything

SAM: yeah, but i think it’s working

SEBASTIAN: To be clear, your plan is to wait and hope he comes to his senses on his own?

SAM: no, i’m talking to him and stuff

SEBASTIAN: Forgive me for not having faith in your powers of persuasion

SAM: pretty sure ur being rude right now

SAM: have some faith

SEBASTIAN: jfc

Groupchat with TINA, MIKE, and ARTIE: December 9, 2015

SAM: BACHELOR PARTY NEXT FRIDAY GET HYPE!!!!

ARTIE: Whoop whoop

TINA: YES

TINA: I can’t wait to see everyone!!!

MIKE: Me too! It’s been way too long

SAM: we need to choose what song we’re gonna sing him, brainstorm people

SAM: oh heads up, Sebastian’s gonna be there too. don’t be weird about it

TINA: I can’t believe you

MIKE: Wait, who?

TINA: EVIL WARBLER

SAM: he’s not evil, he and Blaine are totally friends now

ARTIE: Oh yeah, they’re doing acapella right?

ARTIE: I didn’t know they were that close

SAM: yeah, it’s very normal, no big deal

TINA: oh my god

Text with BLAINE: December 14, 2015

SAM: One week to go, how you feeling?

BLAINE: Wow, I’ve been so busy with finals I’ve barely even thought about it

SAM: Oh, how’d finals go?

BLAINE: Good! Kurt thinks I’m crazy for majoring in something with actual tests and papers but I actually like it? Performing just stopped being fun at nyada

SAM: Idk if that was nyadas fault tho

BLAINE: ?

SAM: Seemed like things got kinda weird between you and Kurt while you were there

BLAINE: Oh I guess they did

SAM: But things are good now? It’s different?

BLAINE: Yeah, it’s better now that we’re no so on top of each other

BLAINE: We actually don’t even see each other that much

SAM: That’s better?

BLAINE: It’s important to give each other space

SAM: Ok...

SAM: Ur excited about the wedding though, right?

BLAINE: Of course

BLAINE: I mean, it's not really how I thought it’d be, but nothing ever is right?

BLAINE: And I can’t wait to see you!

SAM: Same dude, i’ve missed you

BLAINE: Missed you too

Text with BLAINE: December 18, 2015

SAM: Dude where are you it’s time for ur song!!!

SAM: Dude

SAM: Hellooooo

SAM: Nvm i see u

Facebook message with SEBASTIAN: December 18, 2015

SAM: Hey why’d you leave?

The day after the bachelor party, Sam wakes up in Blaine and Kurt’s “guest room,” which is pretty much a bed shoved into a closet. As best man he got first dibs. He stumbles out, screwing up his eyes against the daylight, to find Blaine in the kitchen making coffee.

“Morning,” he mumbles.

“Afternoon,” Blaine corrects.

Sam collapses on the couch and Blaine comes out to hand him his coffee.

“Woah, did you sleep in your clothes?” Sam asks, noticing Blaine hasn’t changed since last night.

“No, I haven’t slept yet. Probably gonna collapse soon.” He takes a seat next to Sam, straight backed and uncomfortable looking.

“Kurt still asleep?” Sam asks, wondering if now would be a good time to have a serious talk about the wedding.

“No, he’s at Rachel’s. He uh... I mean we... well... he called off the wedding last night.”

“WHAT!” he jerks upright in surprise and totally spills coffee all over himself.

“Oh my god!” Blaine says, jumping up. “I’ll get you a towel.”

“No, dude-” but Blaine’s already up and on his way back to the kitchen.

He returns in a moment with a damp dishtowel, handing it to Sam before sitting back down.

Sam begins dabbing at his shirt because Blaine looks so worried, but he really doesn't care about coffee stains right now. “What happened? Are you okay?”

“I don’t know,” Blaine says. “It happened so quickly, but I think it's also been coming for awhile? He said he didn’t want to break off the engagement again because last time he did it was a mistake, or he thought it was, and he knew if he did it again I wouldn’t forgive him. But he was talking to the girls at his bachelor party and I don’t know. I guess he finally decided he could live with that.”

“They convinced him to break up with you?” Sam says, kinda offended even though he’d been trying to do the same thing on the other end.

“No, they wouldn’t do that. I think he was just talking his doubts over with them and realized there were a lot of them. And I get it. I mean, you shouldn’t get married if you’re not sure.”

“So how’re you feeling? Do you need a hug?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say no.”

Sam stands up to pull Blaine into a hug. This wasn't how he'd wanted it to go. Blaine was supposed to be the one who realized what he really wanted. “I’m really sorry man.”

“It’s okay,” Blaine says into his shoulder. Sam’s kinda expecting him to start crying but he doesn’t.

“Really?”

Blaine shrugs as he pulls away from the hug. “I don’t know.” He sits back on the couch, slumping against the back. At least he looks more relaxed now. “I thought I’d be devastated. Or angry. But I was actually kinda relieved. Is that crazy?”

“No, dude. I mean, I kinda thought you might have some doubts too. I had some doubts.”

“Yeah, I know. I’ve actually been thinking a lot about all that stuff you said. I’ve been up all morning just thinking things through. And, yeah, maybe I’ll go to bed and not be able to get out, but I don't think that'll happen this time. I was just so lonely when we broke up last time, even before he called it off, but now... well I know I’ll always have you. And Tina, and Artie, and... NYU.”

“And Sebastian?”

Blaine looks up at him, startled. “Is it that obvious?” he asks ruefully.

Sam shrugs. “I saw you two talking last night before he left.”

“He told me he didn’t want me to get married,” Blaine admits quietly.

“I didn’t want you to get married either.”

Blaine cracks a smile. “Yeah, I kinda figured that out.”

“Sorry. I just want you to be happy, man."

“He told me that too.”

“You know you will be, right?”

Blaine nods. “In my vows, I was gonna say that before I met Kurt, I honestly never thought I’d find real love. But I did. That means I can do it again, right?”

“Exactly. And til then we got each other.”

“Always.”


End file.
